


Harder to breathe

by Claudia_lexan



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_lexan/pseuds/Claudia_lexan
Summary: A brother is left behind with a father who doesn't really care about him.





	Harder to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: thank you to my lovely beta.  


* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but given a chance I’d take the pair and keep them for my own needs. 

 

 

Life sucks more than you could possibly know. 

 

My name is Dean Winchester.

 

When I was a baby, my mother was killed by a demon. I’m not old enough to remember her death, but I was in the room when it happened. 

 

When I was five I asked my dad, John, why I didn’t have a mom. He sat me down straight away and told me what happened the night mom died. He told me mom was stuck to the ceiling with blood dripping from a deep wound on her stomach. It was the fire which eventually killed; a fire which burned mom and took our house with it. Dad told me that it was my brother Sam who got me out of the house. Then he said something that even as a five year old I knew was not the behavior of a loving father. 

 

Dad told me that I was responsible for mom dying the way she did. If it wasn’t for the fact that Manticore had been so willing to let him raise a son who was a genetically enhanced human I would be long dead. He told me that the only reason I wasn’t with Manticore full time was because of Sam. If it wasn’t for Sam, I would be spending year after year with Manticore, with no hope of seeing my family again. Dad told me that after losing mom, having one son who was a genetically enhanced human had proved to be a good thing...but now it wasn’t. Once again he told me that the only reason he took me back every year from Manticore for six months was because of my brother Sam - Sam was the only true son he had and I was just a cast off. 

 

Even though I was only five, dad made the mistake of thinking I couldn’t or wouldn’t hurt him. Even at that young age I was more than capable of breaking every bone in his body without breaking a sweat. No one would think a five year child was responsible for causing so many broken bones in one man. 

 

So I broke his nose. 

 

Sam still believes that he fell in the shower.

 

When I was fourteen Sam left for college. He left me with dad thinking that I would be well cared for and I was, right up to the phone call from Sam telling us that he had reached college safely. After that phone call I was called X5-494. It is the name that Manticore gave me. For six months I was nothing more than a soldier to be ordered about. When people asked if I was his son he would say no and launch into this speech about me being his brother's kid who needed to be taught a lesson in respect. Countless times he left me with complete strangers, strangers who taught me those lessons in respect with the use of violence and what they would call 'our little secret'. When I was fourteen and a half I went back to Manticore and didn’t see my dad again until I was eighteen. After spending just a week with him, he went on a hunt and two months later he still hadn't come back.

 

Now I’m at Stanford University to tell Sam that dad has gone missing on a hunt. If I’m completely honest, dad's disappearance doesn’t bother me. 

 

I just care enough to tell Sam.


End file.
